User blog:PepperSupreme/The Call for the Catagory Catalogue
Dear Moshi Monsters community, As you may have noticed, I have been managing the categories the last couple of days. Regarding this, I would like to make another community input blog. We have many categories that are unneeded. I want to create a harmony so that it becomes more easy for us to venture among the richness of this franchise. Therefore, I would like your input on my ideas for cleaning up. Otherwise, this list functions as an explanation of action I may take when I input is not given. Notice: Please refrain from working on the categories until I have the plan worked out. The edits I’ve seen are complete legit ones, but some categories are going to be removed and I thus need to keep an overview. I will be the one in charge of the project, as I started it. What are categories? A collection of pages regarding the same subject. That is, when managed right. I am under the impression people here thought categories are more like “tags”, and added as much as possible. What you actually want is to create category trees. I can visualise it like this: https://31.media.tumblr.com/0ec5238329ee73b4e0a79c6b733ebd94/tumblr_n20px4dPfK1rt7pwho2_r1_1280.png ??Err? See how hard this is? Katsuma in Catagory; Characters and Category; Katsumas. Category; Katsumas in Category; Monsters. Category; Monsters in Category; Species. Category; Species in Category; Characters..? Maybe it's better to make both Species as Characters subcategory to Category; Moshi Monsters? (Which is the big momma tree, the entire franchise category) Subcategories, btw, means a category in a category. For now, let's first focus on categories we need. Actions already taken #''Category: Non-playable character has been removed''. The reason for this was the lack of definition and faulty usage. Ellie and the Marooned five where in it, while Dizzee Bolt and the main 6 monsters weren’t. #''Category: Moshling Habitats has been removed for we have “Habitats” already''. As we have not used such a word for anyone but Moshling species, the addition of “Moshling” is unnecessary. #''Category: Villains has been removed''. It will be up to readers to judge the characters. The only thing we will say is if they're with C.L.O.N.C. in categories. Otherwise, they're just characters who happen to be terrible. #''Category: Non-Visitable Places has been removed''; unneeded and misused #''Category: Places has been removed'', for we had Locations, which both held the same purpose. Distinguished categories within locations is being worked on. #Category: Monsters is now only in use for the main six adoptables. #Category "Singers" never existed, but is out of use now. #Category "Songs" never existed, but is out of use now. #Category: Moshi Songs has been removed. The official name shall be Moshi Music, as listed in the official Youtube Channel. #Category: Moshi Product is removed because Merchandise fulfills purpose. #Category: Collectables is removed because misuse and Merchandise covers most of it. #Category: Moshi Food is removed as we have Category Food already. All food has no other category than "Food". #Category "Food Items" never existed, but is out of use now, due to ^ #Category "User Designed Item" never existed, but is out of use now. #Category "Sushi" never existed, but is out of use now. #Category "Parodies" and "Food Parodies" never existed, but is out of use now. It will be too big. #Category "Non-Level Trophies" is removed. As the "Level" Thropies will be a page and not seperate pages, they will not mess up the category. Throphies will be a subcategory of Items. #Category "Posters" was made. Category "Paintings" was made. #Category "Wall Decor" was made. Paintings, photos, posters, masks will be sub categories within it. #'Category "Chairs", "Cabinets" and "Tables" were made'. They are included in the "Furniture" category. #'Category "Cuddly Toys" is in use' for Plush Toys in Moshi Monsters. The idea is that "Plush Toys" or "Plushies" will be used for the real life merchandise that will be released in April. #'Category "Celebrities" is now in use'. It will replace category "Moshi Singers" for not all band members sing nor do any of the known songs have lyrical guidance. Simon Growl is a celebrity, but will not be included in the list. #'Categories for shops are made'. Big time work. Items and where they are sold will be devided categories, meaning a food will be both in "food" as "gross-ery store". Reason is the selling of stuff having nothing to do with what the items are. #''Category "Article Stubs" and "Stubs" have been deleted''. We will use "Articles for Cleanup" and "Need Pictures" only. The latter is only if a page needs a picture. #'Category "MarketPlace" has been made'. "Member Only Shops/Features" has been put out of use. #'Category: Super Moshi Missions Characters has been added' as a subcategory for Characters. #'Category: Roarkers has been added' as a subcategory for Characters. #'Category:Images is finally in use'. All categorised images are checked by me to ensure quality and structured filenames. All the category names for those are not listed untill complete. #''Category: Moshling Species and Unobtainable Moshlings is out of use''. The Moshlings page now provides a template of all confirmed Moshling Species with more than one member. They will be acknowledged in their Moshling-ness but treated as characters like any monster. Unobtainable Moshling is removed due to the existence of Raffy. A better term not would be non-zoo Moshlings, but I think the category, thanks to the template, is unneeded altogether. #'Category: Character Groups and Category: Robots has been added'. Character Groups can even be like the judges Roary, Tyra and Simon, The friend Bug and Ratty, the buddies Hubbs and Sprockett. Some sort of dedication to eachother in which they are hardly seen without eachother makes them groups. But most of these are not going to get pages. We need the bigger content pages to be added. Robots is just a species page. Robots, Monsters, Ghosts. Sounds good. #'Category: Info pages, Walkthroughs and Galleries has been added'. See Update 4 #'Category: Mission Info, Mission Walkthroughs and Mission Galleries has been added'. They do not provide cleanup for the general categories. They are made to be added to the Super Moshi Missions Category.See Update 4 #'Category: Fiction is added'. This will hold Summaries (book fiction), Walkthroughs (game fiction), Stories (all other fiction) and Character pages (assets of fiction). See Update 4 #'Category: Summaries and Stories is added'. See Update 4 Discussion The list above with Action Taken is actions is being updated from time to time. Action for the future and Discussion Characters This category. It is big. This category must hold all other categories that are more specific about the characters. The Keepers Family, Ghost Pirates, Shopkeepers, C.L.O.N.C., "Minor Characters" Characters I am not sure about the Minor Character Does any character who does not fall under this becomes Major automatically? Is Wally Warpspeed, with storyline and all, as Minor as Stacey Grace; Port decoration character? What is our definition? And with the many many characters, is it not easier to make a Major Character catagory? But who is in that? Fishlips?? Can't people decide importance of characters from reading the pages? (Not our current pages, but yeah) Suggestions? What devides the Characters? Zack Binspin is as much a Character as he is a catchable Moshling. What determines importance and how can we manage those? #'One-Time Characters'; a page previously removed by me for only having Beach Poppet in it. I do not have faith in us being able to keep up with this. We have not seperated universa in our character templates (which are going to need change). This means that an appearance of a character in the daily growl, seperated from the subject of their first appearance, is no longer "one-time" #Maybe something like Deco Characters, meaning they may be fully fleshed out, but they are just there to make it more lively. Such characters include Roland Jones and Myrtle. But would the Glumps, dressing like Dr. Strangeglove and stealing food also count as such? #'Mission Characters?' Same story as One-Time Characters. And Tamara Tesla, being only anywhere for Mission content, would make her fall under this. Same for Elder Furi. And the entirety of C.L.O.N.C. aside Glumps. #'Decorative Characters' Category: Characters will hold all characters now. Subcategories will function as moshling subcategories. Species + Moshlings + Characters = Cast -> Franchise page? Browse? Moshlings in characters when NPC or some other way relevant?? #Category: Decorative Characters added for all those who function as decoration. Along added what location on the map they appear. So I noticed Roarkers are all decorative. I wanted to add a category for which characters can be found at, for example, the Port. Aside a category for all things related to the port....so they are automatically decorative. So perhaps decorative characters will hold locations. I think that makes sense. Shops and games Giuseppe's Ice Scream shop is not a shop but a game. But Giuseppe, story wise, is a shopkeeper. You cannot buy anything from Benny HaHa or Snozzani but they are shopkeepers. How do we work with this? How do we devide it? My suggestion is calling it all shops. Read the articles to find out if you can actually shop or not. Giuseppe will be both game as shop...? I guess?? Music both album wise as Characters *Videos *Music Videos. Songs accompanied by animation/videos. This on is a keeper. *Moshi Music is the new category. Songs and Moshi Songs have been removed. For character performers. *Moshi Bands ??Needed? I think not. *Moshi Singers Ah, so that means half of the band members are not in this for they perform but do not sing. Moshi Musicians or just Musicians is what I'd go for. Performer would be cool but that covers all art. Moshi Stars? Celebrities? Stars? Tell me what you prefer? Merchandise? Moshi Products? Collectables? *Merchandise are real life products you can buy. Even DS games could fall under this, but I will limit it to non-media. Sub Categories will be books, magazine and figures for being the biggest stuff beyond the game. Maybe bigger than the game. *Collectables is both used for real life stuff as Item in-game. I pledge for collectable items in game to be all featured on ONE PAGE instead of a page per item. Should we or should we not remove the category, or just use it differently? *Games **Apps **Online Games...? **Video Games *Collectables X *Moshling Collectable Figures X *Figures *Merchandise *Real Life *Moshi Bedding Special occassions? *Holidays *Celebrations *Events *Online Events (There is even "Online") *Real Life Events *Real Life (More used for merch which is ???) Items *Coded Items *Rare Items (?) *Non-buyable Items (Rox are in the category, imma cry!) Maybe we have to have Mission Items. Stuff you cannot keep. *We have a category for furniture. That might be sort of handy, although I do not know if doors, floors and wallpapers are to be deemed as such. Chairs, cabinets, windows? *We have no category for plushies. You have like RL plushies like you have RL food. Uhm. Seeing how they mostly all have "Cuddly" in their name, I call them like "Cuddly Dolls". So that My little Mutant can be in it too? Plushes will be used for real life then? Hmm hmm hmmmmm *Moshi Staff: Staff Member *I am trying to devide the clothing category. By terminology, clothing is necessary whereas accessoires are luxury. As Monster are allowed to run around 'nude', we can use it differently. I think clothing includes headwear (hats, wigs), shirts and shoes. All other stuff is accessoires. *I want to call buildable items "build-a-ble" for they are called build-a-galleon etc but I dunno if that's handy. Totem trolls are buildable too and er. Maybe just call it buildable or stackable. Hm. *I am going to categorise images so the uncategorised image list can be used again. This way I can get a hold of all the nonsense for userpage use people upload too. This is gonna be big and a tree of its own. **User images, Mission images, Item images, Food images, Game images, Video Images, Movie images, NPC Images, Moshling Images, Images for replacement *We need a category specifically for the movie and movie material such as the limbo hoodoo and The Great Moshling Egg. Maybe like Moshi Movie? Update July *Category:Buildable_items *Category:Promotional items *Category:Collectable items *Category:Celebrational items *Item themes Update October 2014 Update 1 There is a difference between the category Browse and Moshi Monsters and I am going to add another "Mother root". *'Browse' is the category for wiki organisation basically. Here you are linked to our files. *'Moshi Monsters' will be exclusively about the game itself. Now neither of these were a good category for Merchandise. Wiki organisation nor the game have to do with RL stuff. So introducing: *'Franchise'. It will contain all overall topics of the entire Moshi Monsters franchise. So the category of characters will be both placed in the Franchise category as Moshi Monsters category, for there are character exclusive to one or the other. That said, it does not seem we have made a distinct difference between franchise and game. Our franchise page does not at all contain what Moshi covers. It will be a big job to write about the franchise as a whole, with the game of course being the center that connects all. Update 2 Ok, this one might be a bit confusing. It's about the categories for the magazines. #The pages about what the Poppet and MM mag are (which are thus merely 2 pages) are put in Category: Magazines. These pages only contain info on what the magazines are, not in-depth what they contain. #The categories for all issues of both the Poppet and MM mag are put in Category: Books. This is because the Books category is a collection of ALL WRITTEN FICTION. Once we have a decent category for Stories found on DG and in Mags, they will be connected with my summary coverages of books and form an in-depth content category. The magazines, as a collection will be seen as a book. So all magazines of Poppet make it the "Poppet magazine book", so to say. This is why both Poppet mag and MM mag are placed seperately in the Books category. #Both categories as pages on the magazines are put in category: Magazines Update 3 Category: Magazine images is added. These will contain category Poppet Magazine images, category Moshi Monsters Magazine images and as said on the category itself: "Merchandise given with the magazines and covers are added as sub categories." So contents are *Poppet Magazine images *Moshi Monsters Magazine images *Magazine Merchandise images *(Magazine covers) **Poppet Magazine covers **Moshi Monsters Magazine covers The covers will only include the front of the Poppet magazine. This is because we have absolutely no use for the back images; they are repeated advertisements uploaded on the wiki as seperate files. For not containing anything of use, I rather get rid of them than list them. However, the Moshi Monsters mag does seem to have something vaguely interesting. I have yet to decide what to do with this. Update 4 Info pages Mission Info - > Super Moshi Missions Walkthroughs Mission Walkthroughs - > Super Moshi Missions Galleries Mission Galleries - > Super Moshi Missions Walkthroughs + Summaries + Stories = Fiction Galleries -> Images Info pages -> Site Maintenance because its only made to keep it from being uncategorised? Update 5 Everything from Update 4, aside Stories, has been put in Category: Tab pages. The category replaces the Info pages category in the Site Maintenance position. We categorise Room Items in 4 dimensions: *Ceiling items; bound by the ceiling. No interaction with other items possible. Occasionally animated. *Floor items; bound by the floor. No interaction with other items possible. *Wall Decor; bound by the wall. These items will always appear behind the items you have set in your room. No interaction with other items. *All other items; Placement dependable of each other. Interaction is thus available. Wallpapers, doors, windows and flooring are all items that decide the overall look of a room. Image management is not really discussed in the grand tree but I like to clarify. Our big tree has plenty more puzzle pieces than the baby sister image tree. Update 6 As pointed out to me, we do not have a page for The Baddielac 9000. Excuse Reason for this was that I had no idea to categorize it. This is a returning problem, if you were to pay attention to the Category:Fiction. Now with the blessings of Miss Tesla, we are gonna add a heap of scienterrific categories. *'Technology' **Vehicles (Think of the R.O.S.S., Missy Kix's motor, Cloudy Cloth Clipper, Rhapsody 2, Karts) **Contraptions (Machines such as The Glump-O-Tron 3000 and Egg Hatcher) **Devices (Weaponery & Tools. Tamara's Telescope, Gloopgun, Headmaster's Organ) The difference between a contraption and device is its use. Contraptions can be left alone in its proces and devices can't. Also, I rather use contraptions as a word over Machinery, because a contraption means it's...not good. With that, "C.L.O.N.C. Machines" is deleted. It doesn't really matter to me that we would mix CLONC with the "good" machines because most technology is them anyway. *'Geology' (Mountains, Islands, Volcano's, Lake's) *'Establishments' (Moshling Sanctuary, Tyra's Spa, Luvli Lop Shop, Purple Banana Jazz Club, Moshi HQ, Shops) Now I only need a name for High Pants Production, Wobble-Ade and more such in-canon brands. Just for some sort of heads up, I do not plan to dedicate a page to most of these. All of these categories will most likely get a page. Wow, category and page? Right?? Yeah, I'm not going to bother explaining that any longer. Category:Blog posts Category:WikiProject blogs